Regainning what was lost
by jenniebo
Summary: Soon was a super understatement, Its what a year sence I updated? Oh well here's number 6
1. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Family Ties  
  
Baby Chris was a week old Leo has become the girls whitelighter again and vowed never to be an elder again for his family, in the back of his mind though lerks the tormenting memory of his youngest child dying in his arms. 'Why couldn't I save him?' Leo had asked himself several times, "Its not gonna happen again little one, I'll protect you better this time around."  
  
Piper walked in as he had said this, "What do you mean? Didn't Chris just go home?" Leo hadn't had the heart to tell his wife about their son's death. "Leo?"  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, I don't really know how to say this to you, but, Chris died right befor he was born. Giddeon stabbed him when he was protecting Wyatt, I" Leo began to cry, "I was too weak to save him." Piper looked at her weaping husband and began to cry with him.  
  
"We'll save him next time Leo, he isn't going to end like that. Both of our boys will live long wonderful lives." She reassuered him.   
  
"I'm sorry Piper, thats not good enough, I want to know he is safe." Leo demanded. He picked up his son and kissed him, "Com'on Chrissy-Boo, Daddy is gonna go check up on you." The three of them went to the attic and made a time traveling spell, "Ok Piper, now I'll only be gone a little while. Don't worry he won't know I'm there. I'll be like a shadow." He kissed his wife and went though the portal to Chris's time. Leo was standing in what would be the attic in 23 years.   
  
All of the sudden Wyatt orbed into the attic, "Chris come out, we are far too old to be hidding from one another like this." With that Chris magically appear from behind Wyatt. "There you are little brother, you never told me what Mom and Dad did for your birthday. So spill, what laviash gift did they get you this year?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Wyatt, I know you know, the three of you always plan out my present." he said, Leo was more then happy, his son was alive and both of them were happy and safe.  
  
"Come on little brother your party is tonight and you haven't told me anything." Wyatt joked with him.  
  
"Just the same, brother, you haven't told me what you got me either." Chris responded, hoping to get some info on his gifts.  
  
"Chris! Wyatt! Piper! Daddy's home." the Leo of this time called from downstairs. Both boys orbed downstairs to the living room. Leo followed them as well.  
  
"Hi dad!" Chris and Wyatt said in unison. They tackled their father to the floor.  
  
"Well guys that is a bit much isn't it?" Leo asked as he laugh. Past Leo laughed as well. 'Look at us he thought, we are perfect.' The Leo from this time said, "I belive one of my sons is having a party tonight, isn't he?"   
  
"Yea, so tell me, what is Mom planning this time?" Chris asked, he had been 23 for a week now but they couldn't have the party becuase Wyatt was out of town and Piper refused to have it with out both of them.  
  
"Your not getting anything out of me young man. But I will tell you this........" befor Leo could finish his sentence a 40-something year old Piper walked in the room.  
  
"Giving away scerets are we? Well Chris we'll just have to cancell your party if you can't wait." She joked.  
  
Chris looked at his feet, "I'm sorry mother I'm just really excited."  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic, Chris, sweetie you have got to lighten up, now come here and give me a hug befor i get mad at you." Chris ran to his mother to hug her, "I love you Chris"  
  
"Love you too mom." Chris still had all of his memories from going to the past, every time he saw his mother he would light up. 'I saved my family.' Chris thought, but he could feel the other Leo's presence. "Well, mom, I know you need to decorate so I'll go to my room and pretend not to be aware of whats going on."  
  
Piper smiled at him, "Good boy." with that Chris went to his room.  
  
"I know your here Dad, come on out." with that Leo appeared, he ran to his son and hugged him so tightly. "Miss me did you?" Chris almost laughed.  
  
"Like no other, don't worry you healty and wonderful, I love just sitting with you, its amazing." Leo looked at his youngest son, "Your mother and I are having a great time keeping up with you and Wyatt, he's running around all over the place, and orbing, your well your a week old but you keep moving objects around, Pheobe has giving up on every finding her keys again."   
  
"So we're just regular children then?" he laughed.  
  
Leo put his hand around his sons neck and looked into his eyes deeply, "You did the greatest thing any one has ever done, but now you are the hardest baby in the world to have. When your sleeping your my little mircle, when your awake, well your a regular kid, great set of lungs. We all miss you a lot Chris, the house was really empty until your mom and you came home from the hospital, I love you Christopher."  
  
"I love you too, oh, and don't worry, your a great dad. Once you gave up your spot as an elder and came back to earth with us, you were wonderful. At times you could be a little too strict."   
  
Leo cut him off, "And, when would that be?"   
  
"When ever I was suspended from school for one reason or another." He tried to stay clam but couldn't keep from giggling.  
  
"And, why little man did you get suspended?" he asked in a stren but amused tone.   
  
"You'll find out later, but when I come home from school the first time, go easy on me, you nearly lost it." he said.  
  
Laughing Leo said, "I'll remember that. So whats this big surpirse about?"  
  
"Its my birthday and you and mom are crazy and have these silly family parties but they are lots of fun. I really want a new SUV, but I don't see that happening. Paige gets me something magical each year, Pheobe gets me a new girlfriend, which mom disapproves of so I end up getting a gift card for an eletronic store, Wyatt tends to get me little trinkets from all over the world, and you and mom get me something really big, and Grandpa gets me something I won't ever use, like a new suit." the two men sat in Chris's room laughing.   
  
"Chirs? Is some one up there with you?" Older Leo called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Uhm ah, No, Dad, its just me, I'm watching tv." He yelled down to his father.  
  
In unison both Leo's said, "Don't lie to your father like that." Leo at the bottom of the stairs continued, "You don't have a tv in your room, I took it out when you got caught kissing a girl at school, remember?" he said as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"Sorry dad, but you really can't come in right now, I'm a......uh......not dressed." he said.  
  
"Chris, I don't know what your up too, but your mom says dinner is ready."  
  
"Thanks dad," Chris called to the door, he then turned to Leo, "Well dad, I gotta go, and you need to get back to your time and be the great dad that you are to me and Wyatt, and be there for mom, becuase you have something special to ask mom." Chris looked into his father's eyes and hugged him once more, "I love you daddy." he said.  
  
Leo never wanted to let go but he had to, "I love you Chris." With that Leo returned to 2004.  
  
Piper was glad to see Leo again, "So, what happend?"  
  
"Piper, it was wonderful, Chris is happy, everyone is perfectly fine." Then Leo thought about what Chris had said 'you have something special to ask mom.' Suddenly Leo knew what it was, he bent down on to his left knee, "Piper, would you be my wife again?"   
  
Piper began to cry, "Leo, there is nothing I would want more."   
  
Three weeks later on Chris's one month birthday Piper was in her wedding dress again, she couldn't believe it still fit, her mother, father, grandmother, and even Leo's father was there to share in the rededication to their marriage.  
  
Penny performed the ceremony again, "And do you Piper, swear to love Leo for all of time?"   
  
"I do."  
  
Penny wrapped a cord around their hands, "I bind you to together for all of time, apart but never seperate, independent but never alone. Ladies and gental men, Mr and Mrs Leo Wyatt Halliwell." everyone clapped and enjoyed the reception.  
  
"Piper, come here there is some one I want you to meet." Leo called, Piper walked over and found Leo. "Piper, this is my dad, he is the one we named Chris after. Dad, this is Piper, my wife and mother of my children."   
  
Piper extended her hand, "I'm very pleased to meet you Mr Wyatt, have you met the boys yet?" she asked. "Paige, get Wyatt and Chris." Paige brought the two children to Piper. Leo held Chris while Piper held Wyatt.  
  
"This one is Christopher Perry Halliwell Wyatt. He is about a month old, and this one over here is Wyatt Mattew Halliwell, he is a year and 3/4 old." Leo was smiling like an moron.  
  
"Leo, son, your more then I could have dreamed for, and these two are the most wonderous things in this world or the next." He reached out to hold his grandson, "You, Christopher, well I'm not sure what to expect from you but I know it will be great. Oh and Wyatt, you look so much like your dad, its like an old photograph." Mr Wyatt bent over and kissed Wyatt's forehead. "Piper, you watch out over my boys, make sure they are every bit as perfect as you and Leo." 


	2. Coming home

Chapter 2  
  
Coming Home Honey Moon no. 2  
  
"We're home." Piper called from the doorway, Wyatt orbed to her, "Oh, hey hansome, where's brother? Let's go get him." She carried Wyatt up to the nursery.  
  
"Look at him Piper, our little mircle boy." Leo leaned over to pick up his son as he slept, "Hey little guy, Daddy missed you." he kissed Chris's forehead.  
  
Piper sat on her bed, still holding Wyatt, she looked over at her bed side table there was a picture of big Chris and Wyatt playing, she longed for the older version of him. "Come on Wyatt, its time for a nap." Piper put Wyatt in his big boy bed and went to the attic.  
  
Leo had followed her, "I saw you starung at the picture, again. Piper I told you, he is happy."  
  
"Thats not good enough Leo, I want to see my son myself." She placed the crystals and summoned her son.  
  
Chris appeared in a swirl of blue lights, "Mom? What am I doing here?"  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to see my own son now?" She asked. Chris walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
He wishpered in her ear, "I love you, Mom." Piper smiled, thats what she needed to here her son tell her he loved her. That made everything better. Leo came up behind Chris and locked him in a very tight hug. "Hi, Dad." Leo smiled widly, he never tired of being called that.  
  
"So your happy then?" Piper asked with great concern.  
  
"Yes, life couldn't be better."  
  
Leo was overly excited, "Tell your Mom about me."  
  
Chris laughed, "Dad's great, eats all of his vegetables."  
  
Piper looks pleased by this statement, "Your keeping out of troble aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"For the most part, I'm a good boy." he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Leo made a couching sounds, "Except for all the suspendsions. Why were you any way?"  
  
"I told you befor it doesn't matter."   
  
Piper very much wanted to know what was going on, "Christopher, why were you suspended from school?"  
  
"Silly things."  
  
Leo became stren, "Tell us now."  
  
"Ok, I got caught kissing a girl at school, I locked 3 princples in their offices, and I set the library on fire, the other times I don't really remember what happend." he said trying ot play it cool.  
  
Piper looked at him for a moment, "Your grounded, forever." but Chris just laughed, "Is something funny?"  
  
Chuckeling Chris said, "Thats what you said the first time around, but after six months you finally let me do stuff again."  
  
"Six months!? We grounded you that long?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well no, Mom did, you wanted to ground me for a few weeks but Mom was all like 'he won't learn anything from a few weeks.'" Chris said as he gave his mother the puppy face.  
  
"No it won't work you gonna be grounded the full six months." She hugged her son again.  
  
"Well Mom, I hate to cut this short but if I'm not in time for dinner you'll kill me, I love you both very much. To restore peace of mind, return what was taken from place and time." In another swirl of blue lights Chris returned to his time. 


	3. Dinner in 2027

Chapter 3  
  
Dinner in 2027.  
  
"Chistopher!" Piper yelled up the stairs, "Dinner started 5 minutes ago, where were you?" she asked in her I'm-your-mother-so-I'm-over-protective-voice.  
  
"Out." he said faltly as he sat down to the table, Wyatt was away at college, but Chris went to SFU, Pheobe was off with Jason in some forein land, and Paige was out being head mistress at magic school so the manor only housed Chris, Piper, and Leo.   
  
Leo looked at his son, "Answer your Mother's question Chris."  
  
Chirs lied, which he didn't do much, the las ttime he had lied he got caught and was over a cookie. "I went out for a walk and lost track of time, I promise."  
  
Piper looked at him and dismissed the tought of him lying. They ate their meal and then Chris cleared the table and went to clean the dishes. Once Chris was out of the room Piper turned to Leo, "He's not telling us everything."  
  
"I know Piper, but let's just leave it alone." Leo said and Piper agreed.  
  
Leo went to the kitchen, "Need any help, buddy?"   
  
"Nah, I just finished." Chris knew Leo wanted to talk, so he sat down, "What do you want Dad?"  
  
"Chris am I good father?" the only time he asked that was when ever Chris was in troble.  
  
"Yea, Dad, thats why you have the mud that says 'Super Dad'" Chris said, he knew where this was leading. "Befor you ask, no I wasn't really out on a walk, and I'm sorry but I just couldn't tell you where I was, and no there weren't any demons invovled."  
  
"Then, please, tell me where you were."  
  
"With you." Leo thought about this for a moment, it started to make since, either his younger self or his younger wife had summoned him to the past to check on him.  
  
"Ok, well, kiddio let's go watch some TV with Mom." he led his son to the living room where his mother was watching the news.  
  
Piper patted the seat next to her, "Come sit with me Chris." He did what he was told, he always did now a days, trying to make up for his wild grade and high school years.   
  
After a few hours Chris stood up and yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed."   
  
He had started to leave when Leo asked, "Want me to come tuck you in?"  
  
"Nah, I'm a big boy, I think I can manage." Leo nodded as Chris left to his room. Once in his room he began to rant, "I'm 23 years old, I'm not a baby any more. I've been an adult in all the legal sences for 5 years, this isn't fair they treat me like I was born yesturday." While Chirs was yelling Piper and Leo were walking up the stairs and heard most of it, Piper began to cry 'my son hates me' she thought.  
  
"Christopher, come out here." rather firmly Leo commanded.  
  
"What?" Chris said with a hint of wrath still left in his voice.  
  
"Look what you did? Your mother is crying, over you. Why would you do such a thing to her?" Leo asked.  
  
Chris walked over to his mother and knelt beside her, "I'm sorry Mom, its just I got frusterated, you just treat me like a baby."  
  
Piper intrupted, "But your my baby"  
  
Chris looked deep into her eyes, "I know Mom, and I love you, but could we at least discuss this whole bed time thing? I mean I 23 I don't need a curfew."   
  
Piper looked at him for a moment then smiled, "Fine, but its late, we will talk about it tomarrow morning. Now you really need to go to bed."  
  
Chris smiled back and hugged and kissed his mother, "Yes, ma'am." with that he went on to sleep 


	4. Help from Big Brother

Chapter 4  
  
Help from Big Brother  
  
"Chris, sweetie are you awake?" Piper asked to his bed room door.  
  
Chirs rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud, "Yea, Mom, been up for ages." he said half heartedly.  
  
"Chris your a terrible liar, come on, hurray up, its time for breakfast." she said. She walked away carrying his lanudry downstairs.  
  
"So, he doesn't know anythign right?" Leo asked as Piper entered the room.  
  
"Thats right....." Chris had walked down to the kitchen befor she could finish her sentence.  
  
"What's right?" Chris asked.   
  
Piper was busted, or was she? "We're having pancakes for breakfast, blue berry pancakes." she said sending him a pancake.  
  
"Aw, sweet! I love blue berry pancakes." Chris shoveled in his pancakes, he decieded he would talk to his parents about the curfew thing later. Once breakfast was over Chris ran up to take a shower.   
  
About an hour later Piper called up the stairs, "Chris sweetie are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go? Go where?" Chris asked.  
  
"To see your brother silly," Leo said from behind him. Chris's face lit up, "Now come on we've got a Wyatt to see." Leo took Piper's and Chris's hands and they orbed to Wyatt's apartment in New York.  
  
"Well I guess he isn't home yet, Chris why don't you go watch tv in Wyatt's room?" Piper said, Chris could take a hint, Piper wanted to talk to Leo about something with out him knowing. Once Chris was gone she truned to Leo, "Do you really think bringing Chris all the way here is going to make him feel better?"  
  
"Piper you know them as well as I do, they are wonderful together, they light up like candles and matches. Ok that was a bad analogy but still you've seen them, Wyatt can take care of anythign that is bringing Chris down." Leo told her.   
  
Just then Wyatt appeared in the door of his apartment, "Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he hugged his parents.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you could talk to your brother, he seems really weird right now."  
  
Wyatt kissed his mother's cheek, "Sure, Mom, I'll take care of little brother." He walked down the hall to his room, "Hey, little brother, what you watching?" He said as he sat next to Chris.  
  
"Dogma." Chris looked at Wyatt, "Mom wants you talk to me about me being ackward?"  
  
"Pretty much, so what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just the same old thing, I've gotten frusterated, and the bed time thing just drives me crazy. I hate being the baby some times." he said.  
  
"Its understandable, well just talk to Mom, and when that doesn't work go back to old reliable, sneak out." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yea, I always was one for getting into troble, but I think I'll just make Mom happy and take my nap time." he said.  
  
Piper knocked on the door, "Boys, come on its time to go to dinner. Let's go." The four of them enjoyed dinner at a local shop then they brought Wyatt home. "Well sweetie, we have to go home now, I'll see you again soon." Piper said, then Leo said his good byes, "Chris come home in a few minutes." Then the two of them orbed home.  
  
"Well, brother, I guess I have to go, I have class tomarrow any way." the boys hugged each other.  
  
"Don't worry Chrissy Wissy, I'll be there for you in a few months when you graduate college." Wyatt looked at his little brother untill Chris orbed home.  
  
Chris walked over to his Mother and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom, I really needed to talk to Wyatt." he walked back and looked at his parents, "Ok so about this bed time thing."  
  
"Chris you have to have your sleep you have early classes." Piper said.  
  
"Only twice a week, what about the other five days of the week. Look, Mom, I'll go to bed early those two nights, I promise but the nights that I don't have an early morning I want to decied what time I fall asleep ok?" he said rather fast and flustered.  
  
"I guess that would work, we'll try it ok? I'm not promising that it will stay that way." Piper said looking at him. She looked down at her watch, "Look at the time, Chris you need to go on to bed. Night sweetie."   
  
Chris rolled his eyes, 'old habbits die hard' he thought. He hugged his parents. "Night Mom, night Dad, I love you."  
  
"We love you too kiddo." Leo told him as he went up to his room. 


	5. Bed tiem stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and I am sorry this chapter is short, but I'm working on Chapter 6 Home with the Baby at the moment, so stay tuned.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bed Time Stories   
  
Chris walked into his room and sat on his bed, Leo walked in behind Chris, "So, you decied your not too big for me to say good night then?" Leo asked.  
  
"No way I could be too big," Chris laughed. Talking to Wyatt seemed to straighten everything out, Chris knew his place, 'I'm the baby,' he thought, 'and I will be forever.'  
  
"Thats good to know, so what do you want to talk about?" Leo asked.  
  
"Tell me about my 5th birthday." Chris said, for some reason he had been asking a lot of questions about his life recently.  
  
"Well, you turned 5, and were a crazy mess. Your Mom and I had the worst time following you around. You were always orbing here and freezing things, it was insane. So your Mom had planned your party out, and it was all ready, but one thing, you didn't want to stay for the party, in the middle of the happy birthday song you decieded to orb downtown. It was really scary, your aunts were scrying for you, your Mom was driving every where, but I got you, you were so mad, 'Its not fair, you used magic to find me.' you said. So I said back, 'Your not spost to use magic, and you used it to get here, thats not fair.'" Leo looked at Chris who was seemingly falling asleep fast. "Once I got you to come to me, I swooped you into my arms and took you home, even though it was your birthday you spent the rest of the party in time-out, in the anti-orbing chair. That was probably the best idea your Aunt Pheobe ever came up with." He laughed, Chris was fast asleep, Leo kissed his forehead and left him.  
  
"So is he asleep?" Piper asked as Leo got into bed.  
  
"Like a baby." Leo replied as he kissed his wife and went to sleep. 


	6. Back in the Present

Chapter 6

Back In The Present

Piper looked at her infant son, "I can't believe he got in so much troble. Well, no I take that back, he always was one for being naughty. But still lighting a library on fire? Thats a bit much."

Leo scooped Chris up in his arms, "Oh he wasn't bad, just engertic. Besides I'm sure he'll be ok." Chris's face got all squished up and he went red, "But I think he'll be even better after being changed." Leo's face grimaced at the smell of Chris's diaper and took him for a change. After which he fell fast asleep in his cribe.

Piper was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of Wyatt with Furture Chris. Leo sat beside his wife and kissed her cheek, "You saw him too, he's perfectly ok, all is well, lets just be happy ok?"

"I guess, I just don't want to wait on him to be the man he will become." she said wistfully.

"But Piper, its our job to make him that man, we have to have this time now to make him our perfect little boy. Even if that means a few bumps in the road, like the time out of school. It will all work out I promise." He said looking at her sweetly.

"Well I guess if your going to promise. But lets try and keep him from causing too many fires, and by too many I mean 1." Leo chuckled at her.

A gift to you-The Fire

Chris was in the school's library bored, very bored. He was supposed to be doing research for a science project, but his attention span being what it was he wasn't going to do that any longer. The teacher had left the room for a call, and the librarians were busy helping the students who were accually doing somethign productive. 'No one will see me' Chris through.

He pulled out his Zippo, all teenage boys have one, and most of Chris's friends smoked so he was alwasy the one wtih the light. It started out innocent enough, just flicking it on and off a few times, but then it caught a piece of paper on the table, which then caught a book, which very quickly escalated. Within moment the Sciece of Motion secetion of the library was a blaze.

Quickly the sprinler system turned on and all the alarms in the school went off, sending 100s of hysterical children out of the building. Chris tried to flee the scene but didn't make it before Ms Phefer grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Chris sat in the office waiting on what he hoped would only be his dad coming to pick him up. Luck wasn't a lady or rather it was seeing as Piper and Leo had come to pick Chris up, and hopefully keep the school from pressing charges. And with a new bio-chemical lab added to the school Chris was free from the man, but not from his mom.

The car ride home was completely silent, exprience had taught the young Halliwell not to open his mouth when ever he did something that should have had him sent to prison. Piper instructed Chris to go up to his room as soon as they got back to the manor. Chris obed his very angered mother.

Leo and Piper discussed what to do with him, "He is grounded until the end of time, and he'll only be ungrounded then if i have no say in it." piper insisted.

"Come on, thats not fair why not a few weeks of grounding, and the whole time be hard labor?" Leo pleaed with his wife.

"No, forever and not a day sooner." Piper said giving her definiative answer ending the conversation.

"Shall I go give him the bad news then?" Leo asked Piper nodded and followed him. Leo told his son of his ill fate and then they left to let Chris stu in his misery.

A/n: I love Chris he is always up to something


End file.
